


Detained

by Meg13



Series: Message Received [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, but seriously there's no plot, it's just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg13/pseuds/Meg13
Summary: "Yes, well, you're not usually thrown into a cell with your partner."In which Barbara and Walt enjoy their short stint in prison.





	Detained

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on tumblr about your OTP sharing a jail cell. Set in the Message Received world.

“This is all your fault.”

Barbara leans back, away from the barred door she’s been gripping, to shoot a contemptuous glare at her cell-mate. He returns her glare steadily, green eyes bright and bitter in the dim light, as she turns and crosses her arms over her chest.

“My fault?”

 “Yes,” Walt fumes from the single folding chair they’ve been awarded. “All your fault.”

“ _You_ were the one who started the fight.” Barbara points an accusatory finger at him.

“Because _you_ tripped over that rake,” Walt counters with an accusatory finger of his own. “I told you to wait in the car. But no, heaven forbid Barbara stays out of the action.”

“I was worried!”

“And when that River Troll grabbed you,” Walt snaps back, “so was I!”

“If you had just stayed hidden in the trees it wouldn’t have called reinforcements,” Barbara hisses, her hands on her aggressively cocked hips, “and I could have handled it.”

Walt springs to his feet, eyes flashing scarlet. “You were dangling upside-down by the ankle!”

“And?” Barbara scoffs. “I can take care of myself, Walt.”

“Oh really?” Walt snorts scathingly, stalking towards her. “When the other four showed up, could you have taken care of yourself then?”

Barbara’s jaw clenches as he stops mere inches in front of her.

“They were going to _eat_ you,” Walt sneers and grabs the bars behind her shoulders, effectively pinning her in place. He leans forward, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, and growls, “And that little pleasure is _mine,_ and mine alone.”

Barbara shivers when Walt nips her earlobe, the playfulness in the action a sharp contrast to his possessive timbre and stance. She can feel his lips curl into a smirk as he trails kisses down her neck to the span of collarbone exposed by the boatneck line of her shirt. _Oh damn_ , she thinks, eyes fluttering shut as his teeth graze the sensitive skin.

She’ll never understand his ability to take her from incensed to instantly aroused, but doesn’t really want to either. Especially right now, when one of his hands has dropped to her ass and is pulling her pelvis flush against his. She’s not at all surprised that he’s already hard and delights in the groan he elicits against her throat when she tilts her hips to grind into him.

“You, woman, are absolutely infuriating,” Walter mumbles as his hand, the one not engaged with Barbara’s rear, jumps from the bar to her jawline to pull her lips against his.

Barbara snorts and pulls back just enough to eye him. “Oh yeah?” Her voice is low and pointedly challenging. “Maybe you should just _eat me_.”

“I think,” Walt chuckles, a deep, rumbling sound in the back of his throat, and brushes his thumb over her cheek, “that can be arranged.”

He kisses her briefly and then sinks onto his knees, both hands roaming down her backside before circling around to unfasten the button of her jeans. Barbara inhales sharply when he lifts her shirt to kiss the strip of skin below her bellybutton.

It’s then, as he begins tugging her pants over her hips, that she realizes she’s about to be bare-assed against a wall made of evenly spaced metal rods. “Walt. Babe, wait.”

Walt’s hands still and he looks up at her with concerned confusion.

“We’re in a prison cell,” Barbara explains and nods at the wide, open hallway behind her. They’re completely exposed. “What if someone walks by?”

“They won’t.” Walt shrugs impassively and turns his attention back to undressing her. “It was almost dawn when they threw us in here, so we won’t be acquiring neighbors anytime soon.”

“What about…” Barbara’s eyes close as Walt’s thumb dips into her panties and brushes against her clit. “Guards?”

“Gone, I suspect.”

“How can you be sure?”

Walt loops his fingers around the band of the undies and lowers them to the floor. Barbara instinctively pulls her foot out of the jeans piled around her ankles and shifts to a slightly wider stance.

“They would have been by to gloat already,” Walt replies simply as his palms travel languidly from Barbara’s ankles to her knees before coming to rest on the back of her thighs. He applies a slight pressure with his fingertips, coaxing her hips forward, and flicks his tongue between her legs.

“You’re,” Barbara’s hands curl around the bars, “positive?”

“Mmhm.”

She doesn’t quite believe him, but his muffled response vibrates through her nether regions and Barbara decides it’s about time to embrace her inner voyeur as his tongue circles and weaves lasciviously along her folds. She moans, reveling in the way he expertly nips and licks and sucks, and rocks forward when his hand slips down a few minutes later to touch what his mouth can’t.

“Please,” Barbara breathes as his fingertips tease her entrance. Her hand swings from the bar to his head.  “Walt, please.”

He obliges by sliding in a long, dexterous finger and winds up receiving a swift jerk on his hair in return. The resulting hiss only heightens Barbara’s arousal and she swings one leg over his shoulder, urging him closer and deeper. The new angle affords him better access and he takes advantage by slipping another skilled digit into her.

She bucks against his knuckles, her senses on fire now as she clenches around his fingers, and the ache for release is nearly overwhelming.

“There,” Barbara breathes when Walt’s thumb roves over her super-stimulated center. He circles again and again until her legs are trembling and the fire in her belly peaks, the coils of pleasure so taunt it’s almost painful.

And then she’s whimpering, eyes shut tight and shuddering, as she climaxes.

Walt’s fingers slow but don’t stop as he shifts back on his haunches to watch her ride out the orgasm. He takes great satisfaction knowing he’s the one who does this for her – causes her brow to furrow in such intense concentration, draws those delightful little gasps of ecstasy from her parted lips, provides so much pleasure her knuckles turn white as she clutches the bars to keep upright – and when Barbara finally relaxes enough to peer down at him, he’s sporting an affectionate smirk.

“Well done,” she hums appreciatively and slides her leg off Walt’s shoulder, allowing him to rise to his full height. He dips his chin down, fingers curling around the back of Barbara’s head to guide her lips to his, as her hands drop to his waist to make quick work of his belt buckle. With one good shove and a wiggle, Walt’s trousers and briefs hit the floor.

“Fuck,” he mutters as Barbara wraps her fingers around his shaft and begins expertly stroking him. She grins and nips his neck when his head sags back with a groan. One of his hands falls to her waist, the other to her ass after pulling his shirt off.

“What do you want?” Barbara asks, breath hot on his skin as she plants a row of kisses along his chest.

Walt crooks his index finger under her chin, tilting her face up, and Barbara holds his steady gaze until a rather adept twist of her wrist forces another groan out of him. He presses against her, leaving little room for her to continue her fondling, and nuzzles her jawline with his nose before murmuring in a voice thick with need, “Turn around.”

Barbara complies, shivering with anticipation as she braces herself against the bars. _Oh god,_ she thinks a second later when Walt’s hands settle on her hips. She loves those hands; loves how completely contradictory they are – gentle and reverent, unyieldingly brutal – and the mere thought of them roaming her body has her wet all over again.

Which serves Walt quite well as he guides her hips back to meet his cock. He glides back-and-forth along her lips, making sure she’s fully lubricated with their combined arousal, and then slides into her with a grunt as her slick heat engulfs him. Barbara moans and rocks back on her tip-toes to take all of him. He fills her completely and reaches all the right places as he thrusts into her.

He’s doing his best to maintain a slow, steady pace, but his control is sorely tested when Barbara arcs up and back, her shoulder-blades brushing against his chest. She tilts her head to the side with an enticing smirk and Walt plunges forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

 _So good,_ Barbara thinks as Walt’s tongue darts into her mouth. _Feels so good._

And then his hand is under her shirt roving north past the smooth plane of her stomach to push her bra up. She jerks away from the kiss, moaning as he palms her breast. The same hot, tight pressure from before begins building again and Barbara bucks back hard to take him further into her.

“Harder,” she whispers desperately and Walt, happy to comply, slams into her. She gasps, eyes fluttering shut as she concentrates on the intensity of his dick colliding with her g-spot. It’s euphoric and she doesn’t want it to stop, but she’s strung so tight now that one well-placed swipe of Walt’s palm on her breast or a particularly strong thrust could send her tumbling over the edge.

 _Or,_ she thinks hazily as his fingertips unexpectedly graze her clit, _that could do it._

Barbara cries out, shuddering as the strength of her second orgasm rips through her. It’s longer this time, more intense, and she doesn’t even register Walt panting her name as he continues to drive into her until the waves of ecstasy finally recede altogether.

Bracing herself with her forearm to prevent her head from slamming into the bars, Barbara tips her hips up and reaches low between her legs. She tugs gently on Walt’s balls, massaging them until she feels him stiffen behind her. He grunts, his thrusts sporadic and twitching as he cums.

“Prison sex,” Barbara chuckles breathlessly once he stills. “Who knew?”

“Yes, well, you’re not usually thrown into a cell with your partner,” Walt breathes as his hands sweep along Barbara’s back to squeeze her shoulders. He pulls out of her with a grimace. “We seem to have made a bit of a mess.”

“ _You_ made a mess,” Barbara corrects, turning to him with a satisfied smile. She wraps her arms around his neck. “I’m self-contained.”

“Not true,” Walt snorts, dropping his forehead to hers. “And I should know.”

Barbara rolls her eyes and gives him a soft, chaste kiss.

“Shall we clean up,” Walt tucks an errant auburn lock behind Barbara’s ear, “and get out of here?”

 “What?”

He grins mischievously. “I was overseeing the construction of this detainment facility before I… _abdicated_ my position within the Order. Do you honestly think I wouldn’t have planned for contingencies?”

Barbara quirks an eyebrow. “So you’re saying you could have gotten us out of here anytime you wanted?”

“Yes.”

She should want to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off his face. She kisses him instead.


End file.
